


Anniversary.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [24]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk and Carlos' first seven wedding anniversary's.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Kudos: 67





	Anniversary.

“Happy one year wedding anniversary.” Tk smiled up at Carlos.

“Happy one year wedding anniversary baby.” Carlos replied leaning down to kiss Tk.

“The best year of my life.” Tk told Carlos as he rested his head back on Carlos’ chest. “The last five years have been the best of my life.”

“Mine too.” Carlos promised resting his head on Tk’s. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Tk let his eyes fall closed felling the happiest and safest he ever has.

**********************************************************************************

“Two years.” Tk smiled as he and Carlos were sat at the table.

“Two years.” Carlos agreed also smiling. “Two years married to you six years together.”

“Amazing years.” Tk told him as the waiter came over to get there drinks. 

“We both have tomorrow off.” Carlos pointed out when the waiter left. 

“We do.” Tk nodded with a smirk. “What did you have planned?”

“I was thinking after we had dinner we go home and spend the night just the two of us in bed.” Carlos smirked. “Maybe do the same tomorrow.”

“I love the sound of that.” Tk reached over to grab Carlos’ hand.

Carlos’ smile grew as he stroked his finger over the back of Tk’s hand. “Two amazing years of being married.”

“To the most amazing person.” 

**********************************************************************************

“You know being in the hospital isn’t exactly how I planned our anniversary.” Tk told Carlos as he smiled sadly over at his husband from his hospital bed. 

“Wasn’t how I planned on spending it either?” Carlos pointed out grabbing Tk’s hand. “But were both here and that’s what matters right?”

“Yeah that’s what matter’s.” TK nodded. “Except for the fact that I’ve been in the hospital the last two weeks and didn’t get the chance to pick up your anniversary present.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Carlos told him moving a little closer to Tk’s hospital bed. “You’re okay, you’re going to be okay and that’s all that really matters.”

“Sorry for breaking my leg just in time for our anniversary.” 

“It could be worse.” Carlos wanted to make his husband feel better not for a second wanting Tk to feel like all this was his fault. 

“How could it be worse than us spending our anniversary in a hospital room?” Tk asked with a sigh.

“It would be worse if we couldn’t see each other at all.” Carlos said straight away pulling Tk’s hand up to kiss the back of his hand. “We still get to spend it together so I don’t really care were we spend it.”

“I don’t care either.” TK promised him. “Me and you. Happy three year anniversary.”

“Happy three year anniversary baby.” Carlos leaned down and kissed Tk lightly on the forehead.

**********************************************************************************

“This wasn’t exactly how I planned our anniversary to go.” Tk told Carlos as the two of them made their way home. 

“I know.” Carlos smiled over at his husband. “It was still fun.”

“I puked five minutes into our dinner.” Tk pointed out with a laugh. “That was not fun.”

“It wasn’t so bad after.” Carlos pointed out.

“No it wasn’t.” Tk agreed with a nod briefly looking over at his husband. “I still puked for like twenty minutes.”

“I thought all the morning sickness was supposed to be over by now.” 

“I thought it was.” Tk sighed. “I guess it isn’t though.”

“We can still make the rest of the night fun though.” Carlos pointed out placing a hand on Tk’s shoulder.

“We can.” 

**********

“Tonight was fun.” Tk agreed as he laid naked with his head resting on Carlos’ chest.

“It was.” Carlos agreed with a hug smile. “The end of it at least.”

“The nights was amazing even though I was sick.” Tk smiled up at Carlos. “Happy four year anniversary.”

“Happy four year anniversary.” Carlos kissed Tk before adding. “The last anniversary just the two of us.”

“It is.”

**********************************************************************************

“Thanks dad.” TK smiled as Owen took the bag from him.

“Of course.” Owen nodded with a smile. “I get to spend time with my granddaughter.”

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Owen promised knowing Tk was a little nervous about leaving his daughter.

“See you in the morning.” Tk replied before watching Owen walk out to his car and drive off. 

“She’s with your dad, she’s going to be fine.” Carlos promised as he walked up behind his husband.

“I know, I’ve just never been away from her this long.” Tk pointed out as he walked away from the door shutting it behind him. “I know she’s going to be fine.”

“It’s just the two of us here tonight.” Carlos pointed out wrapping his arms around Tk’s waist. “It hadn’t been just the two of us in months.”

“It hasn’t.” TK agreed finally letting himself smile. “Our five year wedding anniversary.” 

“Our five year wedding anniversary.” Carlos nodded leaning down to kiss Tk. “I love you.”

“I love you so much.” Tk leaned back up and kissed Carlos again. “You sure you okay not going out tonight?”

“Yeah.” Carlos nodded. “As long as it’s just the two of us I don’t care where we are.”

“You’re the best.”

**********************************************************************************

“I felt that.” Carlos said happily as he and Tk sat in bed both his hand on Tk’s belly.

Tk laughed placing his hands on top of Carlos’. “Our anniversaries have gotten a lot less exciting over the years.” 

“They have.” Carlos agreed looking Tk in the face. “There still just a nice though. Once a year we get the evening just to ourselves.”

“Yeah.” Tk nodded. “Six years, it’s insane.”

“It is. We’ve been married for six amazing years.” Carlos pushed himself up a little trying to get more comfortable without moving his hands from Tk’s stomach.

“A life time more.” TK pointed out his smiled growing even bigger than it was. 

“A life time more.” Carlos agreed leaning up to kiss Tk before leaning back down to kiss his stomach.

**********************************************************************************

“Seven years.” TK said as he and Carlos started eating there dinner. “My dad said he can keep the girls till tomorrow morning. We get the evening to ourselves.”

“I thought your dad couldn’t keep the girls till tomorrow.” Carlos said a little confused.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Tk told him. “And he couldn’t at first.”

“The evening to ourselves. We haven’t had that since your birthday.” Carlos pointed out thinking back to a couple months ago.

“No so I thought it would be great to have for our anniversary.” Tk told him. “We have a nice dinner in a fancy restraint then we go home and spend the night in bed.”

“Sounds like the best anniversary to me.”

“The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm also thinking that when I reach number 30 I might add some 9-1-1 stories into the series. I'm not sure at the moment though and I was wondering what everyone thought. 
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm planning on writing at least thirty of these one-shots so if anyone had any ideas or storys they want to see please let me know either in the comments or on Tumbler, under the same username, and I will see if I can write them.  
> I'm struggling to come up with any ideas so if you have any please let me know as I feel like I'm just writing the same thing over again with a few differences.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
